The Guardians Wars!
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie très ... naan ! oubliez ça ! vous attendez pas à voir ce que vous connaissez déjà ! retenez juste une chose : c'est le bordel intergalactique dans le monde des légendes!


**The Guardians... Wars ?! **

_« Musique de Star Wars - Main Theme »_

_Épisode WTF : The Guardians ... Wars ?!_

_C'est le bordel absolu! Les gardiens doivent en premier... s'adapter !_

_Pas d'une menace des ténèbres, mais des rôles que le destin leur à attribuer !_

_Quel sera le destin ou les ennuis de nos vaillants guerriers ?_

_Vous allez le sav..._

- STOP ! hurla Jack (bruit de disque qui s'arrête)

- Mais quoi ? demandais-je un peu énerver

- Attendez ! ont... va avoir des ennuis ?! encore !?

- Ben oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?! et c'est quoi cette musique ? et en quoi je suis habillé ?!

- C'est dans le script ! la musique c'est pour l'ambiance et tu es un apprenti gardien ! et puis c'est tout ! alors maintenant va Jack Freezstyler ! va...

- Euh ... ou ça ?

- Mais J'en sais rien ! va chercher tes amis ! une raison de vivre et de te battre ! fait marcher ton cerveau laser !

- Comment est-ce que la narratrice de l'histoire peut-elle ignorer quel est le but premier de ces héros ?! demanda Jack avec agacement

- Allez oust ! passe en vitesse lumière que je puisse raconter un récit cohérent pour les lecteurs !

- Ok. Vers l'infini et au-delà ! dit-il en se dirigeant... quelque part.

- Oh mon Dieu aidez-moi... (soupir profond et bien sonore) bref. Passons aux choses plus sérieuses la narration de ce truc loufoque... bon euh... c'est lequel de script ? ah oui celui-ci la... hum hum..

_« Musique de Star Wars - Main Theme »_

Il y'a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine très loin... non mais attendez ! c'est quoi ce script ?! (bruit de disque qui s'arrête) de plus ça se passe pas y'a longtemps puisque je le raconte maintenant ! bon. Rectification. Maintenant, sur terre, un pauvre rebelle... ooh crotte ! bon allez ! je jette ce scénario (bruit de feuilles qui s'envole) et je vais vous la raconter à ma manière ! vous allez voir ! reprenons une dernière fois ! musique !

« _Musique de Star Wars - Main Theme « _

Depuis les temps anciens, d'y a quelques siècles en arrière quand même, les légendaires gardiens menaient un combat acharné contre l'empire des ténèbres, et l'empereur des cauchemars. Les combats ne cesser jamais. L'empire se replier, mais de façon toujours temporaire. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune apprenti gardien se réveilla au monde et voulait faire ses preuves !

- Quelle preuve ?

- Me gêne pas à nouveau toi ! attend ton tour pour entrer en scène !

- Ah d'accord.

- Je disais, le jeune gardien arrivait dans une plaine pour bientôt faire ses preuves face au terrible Dark Blackitchmare !

- Quoi ? qui ? demanda Jack

- Lui ! l'ennemi ! va te battre !

- Mais ... je...

Le seigneur du mal arriva, surgissant de l'ombre, dans un halo ténébreux et une musique pas rassurante. Vêtu d'un ensemble de cape, d'un casque et d'une armure pour effrayer davantage ses adversaires, il s'approcha lentement vers Jack, sa faux à double laser rouge en main.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi jeune Freez... euh... gardien ? bah oui quoi ? c'est plus simple !

- Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement !? et pourquoi il t'a un casque ? serais-tu si laid ?

- Non. c'est la narratrice qui m'en a affublé. J'aimerais le retirer mais j'y arrive pas ! c'est brancher derrière, et j'ai trop chaud et je peux plus respirer !

- T'en fais pas! tu fais toujours un bruit d'aspirateur foutu, donc tu respires ! ça va ! se moqua Jack

Agacer par les moqueries de son jeune adversaire, Dark Blackitchmare se mit en posture d'attaque, sa faux laser en avant, menaçant son ennemi.

- Ton insolence n'a d'égale que ton impertinence ! tu es seul, tes amis ne sont pas là pour t'aider !

- Euh... pas faux.

C'est a ce moment la que Jack, armée de son seul courage, pris son... eh? eh ho!

- Quoi?

- Mais allez Jack ! bat toi ! utilise ton bâton laser ! ordonnais-je en perdant patience

- Quel bâton laser ? c'est juste un bâton de berger !

- Mais c'est parce que tu le tien à l'envers ! prend le par l'autre bout et brandit le vers l'ennemi! Tentais-je d'expliquer

- Mais je vais ...

- Bon ! t'obéis ?! demanda Dark Blackitchmare avec impatience

- Bon bon d'accord.

Le jeune Freezstyler prit donc son bâton de l'autre sens. C'est alors que son bâton s'illumina entièrement d'un faisceau bleu de glace !

- Wouhou ! la classe ! fit-il en jouant avec

- Fait pas trop mumuse ! tu vas te blesser ! fis-je avec sévérité

- Mais non t'inquiète ! je suis le héros, il ne peut rien m'arriver ! m'assura-t-il

- Je ne me souviens pas que dans mon script, le « héros » comme tu dis, soit prétentieux ! mais puisque je dois pas m'inquiéter, alors attaque !

Face a la prétention de Jack, Dark Blackitchmare se mit à rire d'une façon effrayante et puissante!

- Tu parles je peux à moitié rire avec ce casque ! laisse-moi l'enlever !

- Non ! ça fait classe ! refusais-je

- Mais je crève la dessous ! protesta-t-il de nouveau

- Oh la chochotte ! fit Jack

Sur ces mots, Dark Blackitchmare se mit en garde, la main tendue.

- Voyons qui sera la chochotte face à mes Nightroopers !

une dizaine de soldats de sable noir apparurent auprés de l'empereur.

- Quoi? c'est tout?

restriction de personnel! c'est la crise! mais a onze contre un, tu ne peux rien faire! tu est perdu!

- Aie ! là j'ai besoin d'aide !

- J'arrive Jack!

Sur cet appel de détresse, voila que débarque en tout premier, la belle princesse, protectrice de la paix, se battant contre l'ennemi, fière et courageuse, dans sa belle robe blanche et avec sa coiffure divine ! la princesse Blancheia !

- Blancheia... Hein !? mais ! c'est quoi cette coiffure !? pouffa Jack

- Oui je sais j'ai l'air ridicule ! mais la mode des pains aux raisins est finie ! cette année c'est la mode des religieuses ! du coup je me retrouve coiffé comme si je partais un gros chou sur la tête !

- Tu vas te battre contre lui avec moi ?

- Non ! je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux ! le résonner !

La princesse s'avança, défiant le prince du mal en personne.

- Dark Blackitchmare ! je sais au fond de toi que tu es un homme bien ! cherche dans tes souvenirs le plus profond ! sous cette carapace se cache un coeur plein de sensibilité !

Que d'émotions et de conviction dans ces belles paroles ! le prince du mal va-t-il réagir ?

- Elle a dit quoi ? je n'ai rien entendu avec le casque !

- Mais c'est quoi ce casque qui t'empêche d'entendre, de rire et respirer !? demanda le jeune gardien

- De la camelote bon marché! la commande pour l'enlever et derrière la tête au lieu de devant !

- Si nous te délivrons de ton casque, cessera-tu de te battre contre nous ?

- Et de rejoindre le bon côté de la force ? jamais ! en revanche, vous êtes doté d'une puissance inégalable tous les deux! rejoignez mon empire! vous bénéficierez ainsi de tous les avantage a être du coté du mal! sans compter les privilèges! chauffeur, pass VIP pour toute les fêtes, sauna privé, moins 50% dans toute les boutiques toute l'année...

- Très peu pour moi! surtout si on doit tous s'habiller comme toi! répondit Jack

- Jamais nous ne rejoindront les ténèbres! même si je dois avouez que toute les offres sont tentante.

- Tans pis pour vous! puisque c'est votre dernier mot, alors souffrez!

Montrant sa puissance, Dark Blackitchmare chargea avec ses troupes vers les frères et sœurs, et...

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Jack

- Mais quoi encore !? m'exclamais-je agacé

- C'est vrai quoi ! j'attaquais, merde ! grogna l'ennemi

- On ne peut pas être frère et sœur ! on sort ensemble ! protesta Jack en désignant la princesse du doigt

- Ben la non ! ça a changé ! plus de bisous, et allez sauver votre peau ! conseillais-je

- Bon ! je peux reprendre ? me demanda l'empereur

- Poursuivez mon seigneur, je vous en prie. Assurais-je avec un sourire

- Tu es de quel côté ?! me demanda Jack avec mécontentement

- Je suis neutre, et j'admire le spectacle.

- Quel soutien je te jure ! ajouta-t-il

- Prêt ou non j'arrive ! gniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla l'empereur

Dark Blackitchmare chargea à nouveau, mais un tir de pistolet laser alla le toucher sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit suspendre sa course et reculer légèrement

- Les renforts arrivent ! voila San Norlo ! s'exclama avec joie Jack

- Et Migoucca ! fit de même la princesse

- Et oui nous voila ! fit San

- Dis donc San ! tu dois bien égaler le poids de Migoucca non ? demanda Jack

- Te moques pas jeune gardien ! la nourriture des yétis est excellente et bonne pour la santé!

- On voit ça !

- Où sont les autres ? demanda la jeune fille

- Nous. Voici. Fit une voix australienne mécaniser.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?! s'exclama Jack avec des yeux rond

- Et oh ? je suis la! fit Dark Blackitchmare sans que personne ne l'entende

Arriva parmi le petit groupe trois autres individus. Un petit robot humanoïde souriant a roulette doré du nom de Sabroul montrant une pancarte marquée « Bonjour ! », un robot lapin bleu et blanc de 1 métre 85, marchant comme un piquet et parlant mot par mot, Bun Y Coco. Ainsi que la seule présence maternelle du groupe, Mon Toothma, vêtu de ses habits coloré habituelle et un visage anxieux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! des combats ! de la violence ! soyez prudent mes chéris !

- C'est ça les renforts ? une peureuse, un muet, et un lapin robot qui peut pas arquer !?

- Là. Ferme. Crétin. Fit Bun Y Coco

- Hé Ho ! m'auriez-vous oublié !? Nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux que vous, et vous êtes la à discuter !

- Mais vient on t'attend !

- Dark Blackitchmare ! il est inutile de se battre ! protesta la princesse d'une voix et des yeux suppliant de petite fille

- Inutile de me convaincre Princesse ! je comprends presque rien à ce que vous me dites a cause de votre voix fluette et de ce maudit casque ! quand j'en aurais fini, je vous prendrez avec moi de force pour que nous régnons sur la terre et le monde magique !

- Jamais ! je me bats pour le bien, la justice et les nobles cause ! et tant qu'à faire, j'essaierais de vous sauver!

Elle lui tira dessus avec son pistolaser rose tandis que Dark Blackitchmare envoya ses troupes à l'assaut. Y'avais des tirs partout ! San Norlo et Migoucca fracassèrent les soldats de sable noir de l'ennemi, Bun Y Coco tiré des mini-boomerangs de ses pattes avant, Sabroule rouler en plein de chant de bataille, attaquant avec sa pancarte, et Mon Toothma les encourager au loin, stressant pour un rien. Jack Freezstyler se battait avec sa ... euh... la princesse contre l'empereur qui esquivait avec classe et rendait les coups avec fureur. Durant la bataille, Jack fut expédier sur le côté, laissant la princesse seule face à l'ennemi ! n'ayant plus de munitions et d'arme, elle se fit enlacer par la taille par le maître de la peur.

- Princesse...

- Quoi ?

- Vous me donnez envie de manger des religieuses aux chocolats !

- Merci de me comparer à une pâtisserie ! espèce d'aspirateur asthmatique ! grogna-t-elle

Mais sans qu'ils s'y attendent, Jack arriva par-derrière et trancha de son bâton laser le câble de raccordement du casque de l'ennemi. Celui-ci ayant senti le coup, s'empressa d'enlever son casque et afficha une mine des plus réjouis à ses adversaires !

- Enfin ! enfin je peux respirer et voir clair ! enfin je peux parler à haute voix !

- Non mais... il est fou ou quoi ? se questionna Jack

- Heureux serait plus exact. Précisa la princesse

- Enfin ! j'en avais assez d'être dans le noir ! on voyait que dalle dans ce casque ! surtout qu'en plus...

Pour une raison inconnue, Dark Blackitchmare se mit à pleurer devant tout le monde.

- Euh... ça va ?

- J'en avais marre de rester dans le noir... j'en ai une peur bleue

- Quoi ?! c'est dingue ça !

- Et grâce à mon sauveur je revis ! vient dans mes bras que je t'embrasse ! fit-il en se dirigeant à bras ouverts vers le jeune Freezwalker

- Hein ?! je... non ! non non nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

..oO*Oo..

- Nooon ! je... ah... aaah... fit Jack en sursautant de peur.

Il c'était relever aussitôt sur son lit, transpirant légèrement et les visage à moitié paniquée et terrifier. Il jeta un regard panoramique sur la pièce et se rendit vite compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, avec Blanche à ses côtés. Dieu merci c'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Jack ? ça va ? demanda Blanche les yeux à demi ouvert

- Oui ma chérie... j'ai juste fait un rêve... bizarre !

- Hum hum... fit-elle

- T'aurais dû voir ça ! on se battait avec des sabres laser contre Pitch qui était le seigneur de l'ombre avec un casque et une armure ! et y avait Bunny et Sab en robot, et toi tu... tu était la princesse et tu te battais avec un pistolet rose ! et tu portais une coiffure en forme de religieuse au chocolat ! et à la fin, Pitch voulait m'embrasser car je lui ai enlever son maudit casque merdique ! c'était notre histoire version la guerre des étoiles! expliqua t-il de plus en plus vite et fort

- Jack, si tu as rêvé de tout ça, c'est parce que tu as regardé le film avec Jamie avant-hier soir... et y avait des religieuses au chocolat en dessert de la part de sa mère. C'est pour ça... dit-elle en se recouchant

- Sans doute, mais c'était trop bizarre Blanche ! on portait tous des costumes et on avait des noms trop bizarre ! genre...

- Je te crois. Mais du moment que Pitch ne t'a pas balancé « je suis ton pére » ça va... grommela t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller.

- Non, ça aurait été horrible à imaginer! Mais heureusement, il me l'a pas dit!

- Tu vois...

- Mais nous on était frére et soeur ! et c'était encore plus bizarre vu notre relation actuel !

- Jack... ce n'était qu'un rêve... de plus, il est tard et tu devrais retourner te coucher. Demanda-t-elle dans son sommeil

- Euh... ouais. T'a raison.

Il se rallongea dans le lit et alla se caler contre sa belle.

- J'ai faim... j'ai envie de manger des gâteaux moi maintenant !

- Dort Jack... supplia t-elle

- Mais j'ai plus sommeil moi !

- Peut-être, mais moi, je veux dormir ! alors si tu veux pas que je t'envoie valser dans une autre galaxie, laisse-moi finir ma nuit ! menaça t-elle gentiment

- Ok.

Il cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Blanche.

- Néanmoins, même dans mes rêves loufoques, tu es toujours aussi belle... murmura t-il

- Merci. Maintenant que le sommeil soit avec toi Jack... dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- D'accord. Je t'aime. À demain.

- Je t'aime... à demain... fit-elle endormie

Il embrassa son cou et retourna s'allonger contre elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme retourna aux pays des songes, la tête pleine d'aventure !

* * *

_Encore un OS ! Le 6eme et le dernier de la semaine ! pfiou ! j'étais inspiré ! XD_

_Alors la, c'est encore un gros délire que j'ai eu ! mais j'ai une excuse ! beaucoup de gens de mon entourage joue à Star Wars et ils en parlent souvent ! et comme j'ai aussi le nez dedans et dans les 5 légendes, quoi de mieux que de mélanger les 2 univers avec un petit OS ? surtout qu'avec la photo que j'ai trouvais, l'inspiration était la ! :D_

_Et oui, je me suis aussi incrusté dans la narration ! ^w^ histoire de faire un truc comique encore une fois ! :p _

_J'espére que ça vous a plut ! une petite review laser? XD merci d'avoir lu et que la force soit avec vous ! XD à bientôt !_

_en plus voici la liste des personnages et leurs rôles : ^w^_

_- Jack Frost : Jack Freezstyler_

_- Blanche : Princesse Blancheia_

_- Pitch Black : Dark Blackitchmare_

_- Nord : Santa « San » Norlo_

_- Bunny : Bun Y CoCo_

_- Sab : Sabroul_

_- Fée : Mon Toothma_

_- Migou : Migoucca_

_- Little Sayuri : Narratrice :p_

_- Cauchemars de Pitch : Nightroopers_


End file.
